Heart Ache ch1
by Alex Ranger
Summary: Mello and Matt get in a fight. Matt storms out leaving Mello with a strange fealing in his heart. Sadly I do not own Death Note or any of the charecters. Posible Yaoi in later chapters Im not sure yer. P.S. this is my first story ever
1. Chapter 1

For the third time today Matt beat Super Mario on his Wii. He sat on the couch and looked at the ceiling while taking a long slow drag from his cigarette. The ticking sound of the clock in the kitchen was getting on his nerves the constant tick tock made him squirm with impatience as he waited for the moment when Mello finally gets home. Tick tock tick tock Matt looked at the door, noting them finally he heard heavy footsteps in the hallway and the key in the lock of the door. Slowly with a creak the door opened to reveal a severely pissed Mello.

Matt immediately dropped his Wii on the floor and ran to Mello. "Mello, Mello I missed you so much!" yelled Matt as he wrapped his arms around Mello.

"Matt get off me!" yelled Mello as he pushed Matt away. Matt looked at Mello, his eyes slowly starting to water.

"Why?" asked Matt as he looked at the floor. Mello didn't answer and just slammed the door and walked passed Matt to the couch.

"Hey matt grab me a chocolate bar will ya," said Mello.

"Get it yourself jerk," mumbled Matt as he trudged to his bedroom. Mello being a brick wall when it comes to Matt's emotions just glared at him.

"Sheesh wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning Matt?"

"No Mello I didn't, in fact I couldn't because I haven't slept in a week. You wanted me to watch that Amane chick constantly remember but while I work my ass off for you your playing with while you go play with your little mafia boys downtown leaving me to clean the house after you, do all your dirty work. All I ask for it is a little kind loving attention and what do I get? NOTHING!" screamed Matt as he stormed out of the room.

Mello couldn't stop staring after Matt. He felt a pang in his heart and froze, Kira? He thought. No it want the work of the killer, but what was it. Whatever it was Mello was sure it would end up killing him if he didn't fix it soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly Mello walked to Matt's room, he could hear things being tossed around and crashing against the walls. He lifted one of his shaking hands and tapped on the door, the commotion instantly stopped. Matt opened the door; his goggles were around his neck and tears streaked down his red face. Despite his pride Mello gently pressed the palm of his hand against Matt's cheek and brushed away the tears. Matt looked up at Mello, his eyes were large and puppy like.

Mello pressed his other hand against Matt's other cheek so he was holding Matt's head in his hands and pulled his face closer to Matt's. After hesitating for a few seconds, Mello gently pressed his lips to Matt's. Matt's eyes grew larger before slowly closing, his body leaned forward and he wrapped his arms around Mello's neck. When Mello pulled back he wrapped his arms around matt's waist and held him.

"I'm sorry Matt," whispered Mello into Matt's ear "so so sorry." Now tears were slowly running down his own face, he quickly reached his arm up to wipe them away but was stopped by Matt's hand on his wrist.

"Mello, you might feel like no one knows you but I do, I know that you have so many problems right now, it want fare for me to yell at you like that, but everyone even a grown man needs to get everything out every once in a while so this is your chance." Matt slowly guided Mello to the couch and held him as he cried. Mello cried for hours and Matt just sat there holding him in his arms till he got everything out.

When he finally cried all he could he looked up at Matt, his eyes were relieved, like a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Surprisingly there was the same look in Matt's eyes. Matt planted a soft kiss on Mello's forehead before drifting off to sleep, Mello lay there in Matt's arms for a few more minutes before drifting off himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Mello slowly opened his eyes to find himself in Matt's arms. Suddenly he remembered the night before, he laid there completely still listening to Matt's breathing. He had never felt so at peace, he felt like a thousand pounds had lifted off his shoulders. He suddenly started to cry again when he thought about how bad he had always treated Matt but the boy always stayed by his side.

"Oh Mello you aren't crying again are you?" questioned an extremely worried Matt. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Matt," cried Mello as he pushed Matt so that he was laying underneath Mello on the couch. "I'm so so sorry," he cried, he pushed his face into the crook of Matt's neck and sobbed. "So sorry so sorry so sorry," he mumbled over and over again into Matt's warm pale neck. Matt gently took hold of Mello's head and lifted it up to him.

"It's ok Mello, you've been really stressed lately that's all," whispered Matt.

"That's no excuse for abusing the person I lo…" Mello stopped talking and looked down at Matt whose eyes were wide with shock.

"Were you about to say love?" asked Matt looking at the blond whose face was turning the slightest shade of red at the word. _Love… what it love?_ Mello asked himself as he slowly moved his face closer to Matt's. He gently pressed his lips against Matt's, he let go and looked at the boy below him, his eyes were wide and his face was turning red.

"Matt?" whispered Mello, but Matt was in his own thoughts. _Last night… he did mean it when he… he loves me back… Mello… my Mello. _

"Damit!" yelled Mello as he looked down at the Matt; his eyes were in a different world. "If you don't like it then tell me don't just lay there and stare at the sealing," he yelled and he climbed off Matt and started to walk away. Matt's hand grabbed his own and he slowly looked back at him. Matt's face was red, tears streaked down his face, a smile lit up his face.

Matt tackled Mello to the floor and pushed his lips against the blonds. "Mello…" he whispered, "I love you." Mello lost it and rolled the redhead onto the floor so he was on top. He slammed a bruising kiss on the younger boys lips and slowly slipped his hand under his shirt and massaged his stomach and chest. Matt opened his mouth in a moan just enough to let Mello stick his tongue into his mouth.

After exploring for a minute or two he slowly broke off. He started to kiss down Matt's jaw and onto his neck; he lightly bit and sucked a spot on his Matt's neck. A long moan escaped Matt's lips causing Mello to completely loose all sense of sanity. He bit hard on the spot, drawing blood, Matt's arms grabbed Mello's neck trying to get him to let go as he yelled and tears fell down his cheeks. Mello slowly let go and licked the wound.

"Mello?" asked Matt, tears still falling down his face, "why'd you do that?"

"Because I felt like it," answered Mello with a smirk on his face. Matt pushed his face into Mello's before shoving his hand down the others pants. "Gah," Matt laughed and looked up at the others face.


End file.
